


The new stiles

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son in glad your back and all but why are you wearing a dress?" The sheriff asked as he let stiles go to inspect him for injures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new stiles

The sheriff was tired he had been awake for two days and still no luck. He wasn't even close to finding his son.

Stiles was kidnapped by a nest of vampires. Again with the vampires.He felt like he was losing his mind.

"Hey dad." He spun around and found his son. The sheriff pulled him into a bone crushing hug and refused to let go.

"Son I'm glad your back and all but why are you wearing a dress?" The sheriff asked as he let stiles go to inspect him for injures.

"She wanted me in one." Stiles blushed and played with the hem of the dress. Man it was a short one, falling mid thigh.

"Makeup?" The sheriff brushed his sons check gently.

"Umm dad they didn't exactly force me. I wanted to dress like this." Stiles blushed and looked anywhere but his dad.

"Does it make you feel good?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah I feel more like myself. I think I might be transgender but I'm just really confused. I think I want to talk to a gender therapist." Stiles said looking his dad in the eye.

"No matter what you are, I'm still here for you and I love you kiddo." The sheriff pulled stiles in for another hug.

"So the vamps put you in a dress and brought you home?" The sheriff asked.

"Actually we went shopping and just hung out. She was just lonely. We're going shopping tomorrow for dresses." Stiles giggled.

"Sounds fun. Why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about it?" The sheriff led stiles into the living room.


End file.
